


Loki's Bride

by Spooky1980



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Rating: M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky1980/pseuds/Spooky1980
Summary: All the royal family,besides Odin and Hella,are alive and well,as is Asgard,although it is being threathened,once again by the Jotunhiem(Frost Giants),who have agreed to a truce with reigning Queen Frigga.Loki,who is to be King,because Thor has declined,must marry King Skylors daughter,Raine
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Loki's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sheri Shelton, Spooky1980 and Catalin Gheorghe 
> 
> Feeling much better,I decided to start our Sunday Sampler today.  
> The Sunday Sampler is a pass-a-story,to stimulate the creative juices of the group.I,or one of the moderators, will give a little background story information, add one paragraph of storyline.Then every member is invited to add a paragraph.Its purely for fun,no one expects Hemmingway here.It can be sexy or scary,hilarious or sad,intense or whimsical,dramatic or comical.I DONT CARE.I dont care if you write like a third grader.Its okay,as long as your adding to the story.Let your imagination run WILD!You dont have to add dialogue,if your not comfortable with that.Just add a line or two of what happened next,then let the next member take it from there.It can also be taken from "Hello Darling" or the Imagine Mischief albums.Lets have fun with it.💯😃  
> .

Their first meeting,before she was officially introduced to Asgard as Lokis bride to be,did not go well.The family was there to greet her at the palace as she arrived.All were cordial, even Loki managed civility throughout the dinner,though he barely spoke or looked at her.Raine could feel the underlined tension amongst the family,looks were exchanged.She wasn't quite sure what was going on,and could care less.She had one purpose for being here,nothing would deter her from that task.To steal back The Casket of Ancient Winters,and return it to Jotunhiem,proving to her father she was also worthy to rule. 

It wasn't until Queen Frigga instructed her son to escort Raine to her quarters,that he unleashed on her. He was walking silently,giving her side glances, until she spoke to break the tension.   
"Asgard is quite lovely.A vast change from my beloved homeland."  
"You call that frozen wasteland your beloved homeland?"  
"How dare you speak of-"Raine began,immediately offended,only to be cut short by his biting words,as he jerked her arm to turn and look at him.  
"Understand this,Jotunn-"he seathed,eyes full of rage,"I only agreed to this 'arrangement' because of my dear mother's insistence, and for the good of Asgard.I have no desire to converse or spend time with you,other than to procreate ,so you may give me sons.Do we understand each other?"  
Raine slapped his hand away, stepping to him,inches from his face, enraged.  
"You understand me,ASGARDIAN!What a joke!You deny your own birthright!Son of Oden.Son of Laugherty. You have no idea who you are,would-be king!I am Raine Thromburdos,daughter of King Skylor Thromburdos!Princess,warrior.You will NEVER have me,and if you ever touch me again,I will slice off the appendage that has offended me!"

Their lips were so close they almost touched.  
It was impossible to read his expression as they stared each other down,neither giving a inch.  
Something flashed in Lokis eyes,his devilish glare softening to a cynical smile.  
Loki whispers:-Oh..i promise You my dear,that i will make You kneel before me.You will beg for my kisses, my touch, my love. You wont be able to breathe without me. And that is a promise.. just wait and see..  
Raine tilts her head,a seductive smile pursed on her lips,she replies,in a silken voice, "I kneel to no man, beyond MY king, for which you, slighted prince, are not!" she continued, staring at him seductively, "YOU will be begging! Begging me not to end your worthless life!"  
Loki's lips quirk upwards on a smirk as he regards her closely. Feeling her breath ghosting across his face as her shallow breathing betrayed her outward confidence.   
"There will be begging, but it won't be on my part Princess." Loki whispered as he used his closeness to distract her from the subtle movement of his fingers at his side, as he weaved his magic to brush unseen digits across her cheek.  
So, he wanted to play, did he?  
"What a clever little parlor trick, Oh God of Mischief" she said, a wicked smile on her lips, "Really. I'm impressed."  
She turned,taking two smooth, cat-like steps away, then turned back, her cerulean blue eyes now glowing, "Can you guess what I'm the Goddess of?" she, continued, words dripping with distain.  
His cockiness was quickly replaced with sheer panic, as the marble flooring turned into quicksand, and he was sinking fast!  
"Goddess of tricks, you should know that I have seen them all." Loki said confidently as he flicked the fingers of his left hand causing the nearby drapes to waft towards him, allowing him to grasp it to pull himself out of the flooring. "You'll need more than cheap illusions to out match my skills." Loki told her as he brushed the sand off his breeches in irritation.  
You haven't saw anything yet. In the end will see who wins. She turned her back on him entering his chambers and closing the door in loki's face."This will be harder then i expected "She was thinking ...But still was Something about him that mare her nervous. But why?  
"Oh dear, I like this one!" says Loki "She a challenge, ok let us play...  
Loki made to follow her retreating form but found his way blocked by the doors that wouldn't yield under his touch. "Temptress, You will not keep me from my own chambers." Loki growled as he used his magic along with his strength to force open the doors, the door hitting the stonework with a loud crash as he entered.  
He was meet by waves crashing, sending him floating down the hall. He stands,shaking it off, smiling to himself, and heading back to his chamber door.  
"You WILL NOT share my bed until we are wed!" she returns.  
Again he trys, only to be met by a impenetrable wall of scorching flames.  
"Good night,would-be king!"  
Loki gave an exasperated sigh and turned on his heel, shaking his head as he made his way along the corridor, in search of alternate accommodation for the night. Seeing as the fiery maiden had seemingly won round one. He'd let her believe that for now while he plotted his next move.

It was a restless night for them both.Each having experienced something they never really had before.They were more alike than either cared to admit,each burdened with glorious purpose,trying to acquire the throne in their own realms.She had no intention of becoming his bride,or ever consummating their marriage.She needed no man beside her to rule.  
Raine saw little sleep,mostly just tossing and turning on his red silk sheets throughout the night,wafting strongly of his musky scent.Her thoughts kept going back to him.Why does he choose to irritate her so?  
Shortly after daybreak, a light tap comes to the door.  
"Yes?"  
"My lady-"Loki's voice softer now,"-breakfast will be served in the east gardens shortly."  
She was taken completely by suprise.  
"Thank you."  
"Shall I come back and escort you,once you've had a chance to dress?"  
"That wont be necessary."  
There was a momentary silence.  
"It would be my honor, princess."  
"Fine.Perhaps we should clear the air"she returned,"Give me a few minutes."

Loki moved down the hall a short way and pressed his back into one of the alcoves. His eyes going to watch the early morning sunrise over the city. He wanted to give Raine the privacy to ready herself for duties that called upon them, yet he didn't want to go too far incase she tried to leave without him. As he knew how that would look to his mother and the others in attendance. He really didn't want to give Thor the satisfaction of knowing that he had spent the night in the library instead of his own bed.   
He reached up and nervously pushed a stray strand of dark hair behind his ear, before tucking it beneath the clip that held it neatly in place.   
Loki hoped that the casual attire he wore today would help ease the proceedings. Soft leather breeches clad his shapely legs and a moss green suede tunic covered his torso. He was lost in his thoughts when the doors to his Chambers clicked open softly.  
Raine stepped out into the corridor feeling relieved when she didn't see the young Prince waiting for her. She smiled as she closed the doors to the chambers before turning to make her way to breakfast. 

"My Lady, you wouldn't be trying to avoid my company would you?" Loki asked with a wry smile as Raine passed beside his hiding place.   
"Do you make a habit of lurking in the shadows while waiting for your conquests?" Raine asked feeling her heart skip a beat as he made his presence known. She couldn't help but give him a cursory once over, taking in his lithe frame.  
They went together into the Garden. Frigga and Thor where expecting them.-I hope You had a good evening and a good sleep,my dears!she said.  
-Oh,the night was surprising. My future wife is full of surprises.  
-I sleept well thank You!Raine said, watching Loki with a flamed look.  
-My sweet Brother ,you've come! Raine was so Happy seing Storm.  
-Welcome Brother-in-law! replied Loki. Shall we eat now, since we are all here!

After breakfast,Raine went for a walk hopping She will get the chance to talk Alone to Storm.She will ask him to help her get that casket before the wedding day.

Loki sighed and felt his mood sour as yet again the infuriating beauty had deliberately made to ignore him over breakfast. Yes she'd been the perfect guest, saying and doing everything expected of her in his mother's company. Though she hardly even acknowledged his presence at the table. Her twin however seemed to be more interested in him, if the wandering eyes were anything to go by. Loki had caught Storm's eyes on him on several occasions and even though he knew that the other man had been aware of being caught. The eyes lingered longer than was necessary. Loki could swear that the other man had smirked at him in silent challenge, begging the young prince to call him out on his intense scrutiny.

She had no idea this would be such a affair,with the Heads of Asgard present, and even her brother.What was Storm doing here??? Did he think he could acquire The Casket of Ancient Winters before me, insuring his position as future king? Not today, brother!  
She had to admit, she really liked Loki's family. Frigga was gracious and welcomed her right into her realm.She was handling all the preparations for the wedding(which will never happen), except the gown, which Raine will pick out after this exhausting meet and greet.Thor is a hoot!The way he goads her husband-to-be is hysterical.   
[He is your match.]-Storm told her, telepathically.   
[I have no match.]-Raine returned, shooting him a glare.  
[You will not be queen of Jotunhiem, dear sister. But you could be a formidable queen here. Open your eyes, and your heart.]  
[That crown doesn't sit on your head yet,brother of mine.]  
Raine raised a eyebrow at her brother,he simply smiled,shaking his head.  
The unspoken exchange was not lost on Loki,who decided to make a toast for his intended.  
"Please join me in welcoming the Lady Raine of Jotunheim to the halls of Asgard. May her time here warm her heart and soften her resolve towards our blessed union." Loki said as he stood from the table holding his goblet of wine aloft. He smiled softened as he took in the joy on his mother's face as she regarded her youngest son.   
Raine forced herself to smile in response, although her insides twisted, she'd rather have the golden haired Prince bed her than lay with the infuriating magician.  
(Sister, dearest if you don't warm to him soon I fear you will not enjoy the night of your wedding.) Storm whispered inside her head as he raised his glass, while his eyes raked over Loki's lithe frame as he appreciated the view.   
(Hush Brother, I do not intend to lie with him. I wouldn't wish to taint our bloodline with his. If you find him so appealing, why not make your interest known and see where it gets you. I hear he gave birth to the All Father's eight legged steed. So his carnal needs do not simply lie with maidens.)  
"My Lady Raine, shall we bid our men goodbye for now while we go and peruse the selection of Asgards finest gowns?" Frigga said while laying her hand gently atop the young Jotun princess' own. "I'm sure that Loki will have much to discuss with your brother."  
"As you wish My Queen." Raine said relieved to be leaving Loki's company. (Brother please, do whatever it is that you must to earn his trust. Just keep him occupied for me.)  
The men stood out of respect for the Queen and the Princess as they left them to entertain themselves for the rest of the day. Storm couldn't help himself, he had to know the truth of his sister's comment. "My Lord Loki, my sister tells me that you have already sired offspring, to what other realm are you beholden to?"  
Thor snorted as he tried to hide his gaze from his brother. He knew that Loki was touchy about his previous dalliances. A stormy look crossed the young prince's face, the only indication that he was upset by the prying into his affairs was the way he clenched his jaw tightly and turned to look out of the gardens towards the Palace.  
"I would remind you Lord Storm that you are a guest of the Queen here in Asgard. You would do well not to insult the heir to the throne." Loki growled in warning as he got to his feet, his eyes ablaze with anger.   
"My Lord I meant no disrespect. I merely wanted to enquire if my sister is expected to share your affections." Storm said raising his hands, palms out spread as he lowered his head in understanding. (Clearly there is more to the crown prince than they had been made aware of before their trip. He'd work his skills with Thor later to see if he could divulge the truth.)  
"Your sister needs not fear. Brother would you keep Lord Storm company. I have pressing business to attend to, elsewhere." Loki said before turning on his heel and leaving Thor alone with the Jotun Prince. 

****

Raine stood in front of a large ornate mirror, brushing her hands nervously over the iridescent fabrics of one the many dresses that Queen Friga had organised be brought into the chamber. The green fabric shot through with gold sparkling in the sunlight as it filtered in through the large windows onto the balcony. It accentuated the blue tone of her Jotun flesh and brought out the fiery tones in her red hair. Biting her lower lip nervously as she regarded her form, the way it clung to all her bodies curves.   
"You are a sight to behold My Lady, you will be the envy of many as you stand beside my son on the day of your union." Friga whispered as she stepped up behind Raine and laid her hands gently on her bare shoulders. "Loki may be impetuous at times, but he has a good heart like that of his father. I won't promise that he will always be easy to live with. But he gives his all for those he loves."  
"I fear that I will not be enough for him. That he will tire of my own stubborn and determined heart." Raine whispered truthfully, meeting Friga's eyes in the mirror.   
"My child, anyone who tells you that marriage is easy , lies. It is all about give and take. You will make Loki a better man. He is already smitten with you. A mother knows these things, the way he looks at you tells me that you are what he has surely missed over the last few centuries. He longs for companionship beyond his brother."  
"He is already smitten with You" this were the only words that Raine kept hearing in her mind.Is he? What about me? What do i really feel for Loki?

Loki stalked the corridors as his sour mood bristled. Making his way back to his chambers while Lady Raine was occupied with his mother. Pushing open the doors he looked around his rooms looking to see if anything had been disturbed. It would appear that the princess had kept her things to the small screen beside the windows. A few articles of clothing hung over the top of it and were stacked upon the chair behind it. Loki could feel his dark mood slipping away as he caught sight of some of her feminine under garments. His body responding to the sight and the thoughts that seeing them illicited within him. He didn't think they were normal attire for the Jotun's. These delicate under garments would scaresly cover her voluptuous body. They were intended to entice suitors and that they most certainly did. Biting his lower lip to stifle a groan of pleasure as he brushed his hand over the heavy swelling in his breeches as he tried to push his arousal down. It wouldn't do for Raine to return to find him in such a delicate manner, even if he was in the privacy of his own rooms.  
Loki crossed the chamber to pull one of the many books from the shelves, flicking through the heavy tome idly. He really wasn't sure what it was he was hoping to find within the ancient pages. Only knowing that he felt more at easy with his books than he felt around the Jotun delegates. He sighed, closing the book and crossing to lay on the bed, relaxing against the soft pillows he disturbed Raine's scent from where she had laid the night before. Her scent was intoxicating to him, setting his senses on fire as he inhaled the soft floral tones with an underlying scent that could only belong to her. He idly wondered if it was some kind of love tonic she wore or if it was some kind of Jotun witchcraft.

***

Enough, Raine thought, after leaving Frigga. It's time. She made her way, stealth-mode to Odin's vault. They know, they must. Enough of the pleasantries, enough of this whole charade! She was starting to.....feel.  
[I dont do feelings!]  
[Of course you dont,dear sister.Where are you?]  
[Patience,little brother]  
[Your one minute older than i!]  
Guards!She anticipated that.  
She put on the hood of her cape,and vanished,walking right up to them.  
[Why do I feel your up to no good?]  
Standing between the two burly men,extending her arm,a loud crash happened down the corridor.Both headed that diection.  
[Why must you always assume the worst?]  
Out of her Cape pocket she pulls out a Jotun skeleton key.There are no others like them, because they can open ANY lock. Smiling to herself, she gently turns it in the lock. Click. And she's in, shutting the door behind her.  
[Because I know you.]  
[Your beginning to sound like father.]  
Inside, it was glorious! So many relics, all stolen, of course, by these pompous, self-righteous Asgardians!  
[Dont do anything to end the treaty, Raine.]  
[Wouldn't think of it.]  
There it was.The Casket of the Ancient Winters.The source of her peoples power during the glory days.Breathtaking.  
[Meet me at the gate.]  
[Why?What have you done?]  
Brother, meet me at the gate, alone, or reap the Asgardian vengeance alone. It's up to you ]  
[Very well. Im on my way]  
The infamous rainbow bridge. Also a incredible sight to see.She covered the glowing cube with her cape,so no one could see.There was Storme, right on time.  
"What are we doing here? Everyone's looking for you!"  
"Let them. We need to go, NOW!"  
She begin walking the bridge, til she noticed Storme wasn't moving. Raine turned back to look at him.  
"I'm not budging until you tell me what you've done."  
Her patience was growing thin.  
"Then could we walk and talk at the same time?"  
"Fine."  
She could see the god Heimdall watching them suspiciously.   
"Theres been a incident and we need to return to our own realm immediately. That's all I can say until we're safely out of here."  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
"You must."  
"Your seriously going to leave? Without a word, to anyone?" he asked, "Not even to Loki?"  
She made sure her stone cold expression remained unchanged, knowing how he could read her.  
"He is of little consequence to me, brother. Just a means to an end. Shush.The guardian of the biofrost has keen hearing."  
[We're going to be in such trouble, I feel it.]  
[You are either with me or against me, little brother.]  
Something she knew would settle his resolve. It always did.  
[I'm with you. Always.]  
"Princess Raine, Lord Storme. Greetings. Where are we off to on this fine evening, without the Queens permission, I assume?"  
"No time, I'm afraid, Heimdall. We were summoned to a family emergency." she lied with such sincerity, as she walked to stand on the transporter, Storme following her lead, "We must go at once."  
[Is he buying this?]  
[We'll soon see.]  
"I see." he said, stepping away from the biofrost, and closer to them. "Have you injured yourself, princess?" he asked,staring at her curled fingers.  
[Uh oh.]  
[Uh oh,what?!?!]  
"Of course not." she said, giving him her most charming smile,"-only years of battle, make my fingers curl sometimes "  
[Prepare yourself.]  
[For what???]  
[Battle.Thats not Heimdall!]  
"I see."his eyes became scrutinizing slits,"- it's almost as if they're holding something."  
She placed the concealed cube down and drew her sword in a flash, causing the supposed Heimdall to jump back in a defensive posture.  
"Do not test me, guard." she snarled, "You have no idea who your dealing with!"  
Storme assumed fighting stance along side his sister.  
"Do as she says.Open the biofrost, NOW!"  
Heimdall turned,revealing his true form. Loki. Just as quickly, he snatched the cape away, revealing the cube.  
Storme stared at his sister,stunned, as Loki smiled mischievously.  
"My dear Raine. Do you take me for a fool?"  
"I see you for who you are, would- be king. A professional impostor."  
Loki draws his long daggers, face full of rage, or was it pain?  
"I'm the impostor? This coming from the princess of deception? You never intended to be my bride!"  
He swing both daggers, one at each of them. They swung their bodies back in unison, just in time.  
"Like you ever wanted one! Do you think I am blind!"  
"At least I was willing to give it a chance! You only came to steal from us, you mulling quim!" he raged.  
Raine swung her sword,but he leap into the air, rolling, landing behind Storme, his razor sharp dagger to his jugular.   
"Stop! Be silent!" he warned, "Or I end his life now!" he pierced Stormes skin, letting a trickle of blood fall to prove his point.

Her constant companion. Her best friend. From womb to tomb they always promised. She wanted that throne, but not this way. She laid down her sword.  
Storm felt his heart hammering in his chest as Loki's blade made contact with his flesh. (Sister what have you done?) He lowered his eyes in resignation as he heard heavy footfalls as Thor closely followed by several armed guards entered the chamber.   
Loki watched as Thor stepped up to Raine and took her hands in his and slipped a set of shackles in place. "Guards, take them to the dungeons and be sure to keep them separate." Loki growled as he lowered his dagger only once he was confident that the Jotun prince was also suitably restrained. Loki felt the knot in his stomach as he watched the guards escorting the Jotun siblings from his sight. He turned away from Thor as he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. (How could they have misjudged them so badly, to betray him was one thing, he knew that Raine hadn't warmed to him as quickly as he'd fallen for her. But to betray mother's trust. Hurt more than he could fathom.)  
"Brother, how did you know?" Thor questioned as he reached out to touch his brother's shoulder only to feel him flinch and step away.   
"I didn't, not for certain anyway. After Father died, Mother had me add extra wards to the chamber doors incase any one tried to tamper with the relics." Loki whispered, angrily brushing the tears from his face while keeping his back to his brother. "I felt a disturbance in the wards."  
"Loki I am sorry..."  
"Brother you have nothing to apologise for. We were fools to ever think that anyone would ever want to be with me." Loki cut Thor off as he turned to regard his brother. "Even a frost giant wants nothing to do with me!" He spat, his eyes filled with pain. "Who would want to love Laufey's bastard son."  
"Loki, no!" Thor cried as he reached out capturing Loki's head in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Do not say such things."   
"Why not, it is the truth. They came with the sole purpose of stealing from us. Everything else was pure subterfuge. Please let Mother know what has happened here this night. I need to gather my thoughts before I can speak with her."   
"As you wish." Thor whispered as he let Loki go, he knew that there would be no reasoning with him currently.

***

Raine felt cornered, completely trapped. Not a feeling she took well to. It brought back memories of a not so happy childhood. She had to find her center, remain calm. But all she could think about were two things; what were they doing to Storm. Were they torturing him? He could never take pain like she could. And she kept seeing the pain Loki tried so hard to disguise. Or was he that good of a trickster. Stories of his escapades were legend in the realms. It was clear to her since childhood that there was nothing he wasn't capable of. She had to respect that of him.

"How dare you lock me up! Let me out of here at once!" she bellowed through the dungeon, "You will rule the day when my father hears of this! Release me!mDO YOU HEAR ME???"  
Frigga came out of nowhere with two guards.  
"Everyone hears you, child. Your voice resonates." she said, in a controlled voice, then turned to the guard, "Open the cell."  
"Finally," Raine began, "Frigga this is all just a mis-", but was cut off by a beyond painful slap to her face, sending her flying backwards, to her suprise.  
Frigga kept coming at her.  
"How dare we? You ungrateful little- We opened our home to you! Our hearts! You dare betray us?Break my sons heart?!?! I should kill you right now!" Frigga picked Raine up by the neck,held her against the wall.  
"Mother! No!" Loki pleaded, "I must speak to you! It's a matter of urgence. Please, your killing her!"  
Frigga slowly lowered Raine to her feet, and she crumbled to the floor, gasping for air.  
Frigga leaves the cell and walks off with Loki .  
"What is it, son?" Frigga glances back to Raines cell, "I have things to attend to."  
"Things aren't always as they appear, mother. We should talk privately."

Loki escorted Frigga to the council hall, and told her what he had discovered from Storm, with a little persuasion from him and Thor.  
He told her a tale of her incomprehensible childhood. Her mother died in childbirth, for which the king always blamed Raine, and never let her forget it. Women have little use in their realm, other than to give their mates children, and be subservient to them. Raine had been passed around from one of her fathers associates to another as soon as she began looking like a woman. She didn't receive the education, love, or kindness her brother did. Was basically ignored. Her brother taught her everything he was taught, was there when she needed support or kindness. But she was a fighter, and gained respect on the battlefield. She couldn't accept love, because she had never recieved it. She has been tortured endlessly," Loki concluded, "-but they never broke her."  
Frigga was stunned silent.She took Loki's hands in hers.  
"She is your equal, in every way."  
"Yes.", he said, as if the idea astounded him as well, "Yes, mother, she is."  
"You're in love with her."  
"I am."  
"Perhaps it is time to show her what love is."  
Loki sighed deeply.  
"She might kill me."  
Frigga smiled warmly at her son.  
"Perhaps," she teased, "Only one way to find out."

Loki felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he approached Raine's cell. He had no idea how this meeting was going to go and he knew that it might not go well. But he had to try if not for the future peace between Asgard and Jotunheim.   
As he looked through the glass he could see her lithe frame pacing back and forth, like a caged animal her head whipped around as she sensed his presence.   
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Are you here to finish what your mother started?" Raine snarled as she stepped up to the glass, stopping mere inches from it.   
"My Lady, I do not wish you ill, even with your actions. Your brother told me of your less than perfect life on Jotunheim." Loki started to explain only to be cut off.  
"If you have harmed even one hair on his head then you will feel suffering unlike anything you could possibly imagine. Did you torture him to spill my story?" Raine asked with what Loki could only describe as a feral smile on her delicate features.  
"No torture was necessary, he freely told me why you acted the way you did. You know that you didn't have to steal the casket. Upon our union it would have come back to your people."  
"You truly do not understand that I would rather die than marry you. I would not lie with you if you were the last male in all the nine realms."  
"My Lady, is it truly such an abhorrent thought for you." He asked softly, knowing that she was trying to push him away, most likely due to her fear of losing her control of the situation.  
Loki knew that he was taking a risk as he stepped into the cell with her, holding his hands up in front of him to show that he meant her no ill. "Please, My Lady can you not find it in your heart to at least try to return the feelings that I have for you?" Loki whispered as he slowly approached her, trying not to spook her with any sudden movements.  
"If it is more comforting to you while we're in private I can take on my birth form." Biting his lower lip nervously he watched as Raine regarded him closely as his Aesir form melted away to reveal blue flesh, much like her own with his own markings that showed his parentage. He caught sight of himself in the glass and felt his gut clench in response to seeing the part of himself he still struggled to accept.

When She saw him like that in his natural form She felt a knife in her heart. He was beautiful. But she could not Let him see that. She was still confused about her feealings regarding him. why is that She was so attractived to him. "I dont want to marry him, i dont want to love him". She was saying but her heart disagreed her mind.  
Loki saw her eyes flicker over his body, seeming to linger on his face as he held his breath, waiting for her to say or do anything in response. He reached up and slowly slipped the ties free from his tunic as he prepared to lay himself bare before her. Pushing the soft suede from his chest he trembled in anticipation of her reaction to seeing his body, scars and all. Naked from the waist up, but feeling far more unsure of himself in his Jotun form.  
The cool air of the dungeons made his small nipples harden in addition to his reponse to the way Raine wet her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. He stepped closer still, coming to stand less than an arms length away from her beside the cot in the cell.  
Raine felt a warmth in her belly unlike any she had ever experienced before as she looked at the young Asgardian. She had heard many tales of his conquests and of his prowess, but as she stood here in such close proximity to him, she saw none of the cocksure prince who had challenged her the first night in the Palace. Before Raine knew what she was doing, her hand was pressed softly against his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath her palm as she moved it slowly. Feeling the stiff peak of his nipple as she brushed her fingers against it. Causing Loki to let out a breathy sigh.  
Regarding her through the long eye lashes of half lowered eyes, Loki held his breath as her other hand pressed against his building desire. His hips canting forward under their own volition as he craved a firmer contact.   
"May I see the rest of you?" Raine asked so softly Loki wasn't sure that he'd heard her correctly until he felt her fingers tugging at the laces and the front of his leather breeches.   
She needed to see him at his most vulnerable, unguarded without the barrier his clothing offered him.   
"Yes..." Loki whispered groaning as her delicate fingers, pressed between the folds of leather to touch him. The coolness of her digits made him shiver in anticipation of what he hoped was to come as he let her undress him completely.   
He knew that he was blushing as her eyes caressed every inch of his body, lingering on the swell of his arousal as it stood proudly from the nest of dark hair at the apex of his long muscular legs.  
"Why do you hide behind the Aesir form, you are beautiful." Raine asked, bringing her eyes back up to meet his own, that had darkened to a deeper shade of crimson. "You shouldn't have to hide yourself especially from your suitors."  
"Tis very kind of you to say My Lady. Yet my people do not know that I am not the true offspring of the Queen." Loki said softly.  
"You fear that they would reject you if they knew the truth, so you hide behind your tricks denying your true self. "  
"Yes..." Loki agreed as she had figured it all out quicker than anyone else he had ever had dealings with.  
"I was left to die in a cold temple i owe them my life".Come...let us end this now...will You marry me..?  
Suddenly, it was all clear. She would never have the throne in her own realm, it would never be allowed. But Storme could. Loki needed a strong Queen beside him to rule, and keep him straight.  
"If this is a trick, Asgardian-" she warned.  
Regardless of being in the buff, he fell to one knee, taking her hand.  
"My dear Raine, daughter of reigning King Skylor, my equal in every way, my hearts desire, will you do me the great honor of becoming my queen?" his voice was so full of vulnerability, sincerity.   
For the first time in her life, she took a chance, and trusted.  
"Yes." she said, barely above a whisper.  
Lokis heart practically exploded with happiness. Had he heard correctly?  
"Yes?" he asked cautiously.   
She slowly gave him the sweetest smile, melting away any fear he may have had.  
"Yes."  
He gently tooked her hand and they both left the cell. He tooked again his asgardian form. For the first time in his life he was Happy, he felt complete. Now he has to talk to his Mother and Thor, release Storm and get married as soon as possible. "Oh dear is this really happening i do Have the right to so much happines?" he was asking himself.

***

The next week seemed to go by in a blur for Raine, today was the day when her life was to change. She felt a giddy excitement as she clutched the bouquet of gorgeous Asgardian blooms. She nervously brushed her hand against her gown as she waited to make her entrance into the throne room. (Sister, dearest you look magnificent.)  
(Is this really happening?) She asked Storm as she felt him slide his arm through hers as the wedding march began.   
(It is.) He reassured her as they started the walk along the aisle of smiling Asguardians. 

Loki turned to look down the aisle, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he saw Raine for the first time. She was breathtaking in her iridescent gown. Her flame red hair pulled away from her face and held in place by a delicate gold circlet, with tear drop green jewels accenting her natural beauty. He felt Thor touch his arm, and give it a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that he wasn't dreaming.  
Raine bit her lower lip nervously as she stepped up onto the dias alongside her husband to be. Handing her bouquet to Storm as he moved to step away taking his place. She took in Loki's regal appearance, his own dark hair pulled away from his face with a single braid pulling in the loose strands that often fell into his face. He wore a soft green tunic over black leather breeches. 

Loki smiled brightly as he reached out to take her hands in his. She noticed that they trembled as they made contact with her own. "My Lady, you look ravishing." He said breathily as he couldn't take his eyes from her face. A soft smile on his lips as he looked away briefly to regard his mother who stood before them.  
The next few minutes seemed to pass too fast. "I Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson." He said outwardly confident as his heart hammered in his chest as he took the ring from Thor and slid it effortlessly onto Raine's finger. "Take Lady Raine Thromburdos, Princess of Jotunheim, daughter of King Skylor as my wife. As Queen and consort."  
"I Raine, Princess of Jotunheim, daughter of King Skylor." Raine took the ring from Storm and slid it into place on Loki's hand as she repeated Loki's pledge. "Take Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson as my husband. As my King and lover. I promise to love and honour you for as long as we both shall live." She said as she watched the emotional response to her pledge fill his soft eyes, watching as the outward hardness seemed to melt away to be replaced with unshed tears.  
Loki, felt his heart catch in his throat as stepped closer to her, reachung up slowly, brushing his hand against Raine's throat, fingers sliding into the fiery strands of her hair as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Feeling her breath ghost across his as she seemed to melt beneath his, opening up to allow him to deepen the kiss.  
As Raine's hand brushed against his cheek, Loki felt the tears spill hotly down his face. In this glorious moment he felt happier than he had ever before. His breathing was shaking as he pulled away from the kiss, the happiness shining through his wet eyes as he slid his arm around Raine's waist as his mother announced them to the gathered guests.   
(Is this what true happiness feels like Brother?) Raine's fingers slipped effortlessly through his as she took his hand in hers.  
(It is, Sister. Now go enjoy your husband's attentions for he hasn't taken his eyes from you once.) Storm whispered inside her head as the cheers of the gathered guests thundered in the hall. 

***

The rest of the evening passed by with raucous tales of Loki's youth as much alcohol was drunk. Many more soft kisses and brushes of fingers against her hands as Loki doted on her completely. A soft rosy hue covered his high cheekbones as the most beautiful smile graced his lips. Getting to his feet he bent slowly, lips brushing against Raine's earlobe. "Shall we retire to our bed chamber My Lady?" His voice husky with desire.  
Raine nodded as she allowed him to help her to her feet. She blushed as the nervous feeling filled her stomach as her husband led her out of the festivities. When they reached his chambers he scooped her up into his arms as he flicked his fingers and opened the doors so he could carry her across the threshold, the doors closing behind them.  
Setting her down gently Loki wet his bottom lip nervously as he allowed his Jotun flesh to appear once more.  
"My Lord, I have never lain with anyone." Raine said softly as her hands moved slowly against his chest as his ceremonial attire changed before her eyes to leave him bare chested wearing only the loosest of black silk trousers.   
"I will be gentle and go slow." Whispered as he leaned into her soft hands as she explored his body at leisure. He wouldn't hurt her, they had the rest of their lives to learn from one another. "My Lady..." he groaned as her hand brushed against his length, the soft silk gilding against him as she cupped him gently as she worked her own magic to leave her standing naked before him.  
Loki wrapped his arms around her, his hands skimming over her bottom as he picked her up. Moaning as she wrapped her long legs around him, pressing her against his desire. He lowered his eyes almost shyly as he carried her over to the bed and gently set her down as he came to rest between her legs. Capturing her lips in another deep kiss while her hands stroked the plains of his back as she slid his trousers down so she could grasp his muscular backside.   
"Loki..." she moaned as she felt him entering her for the first time before holding himself steady on strong forearms as he regarded her carefully. "Please..."  
Seeing the trust shining in her eyes, Loki did as she asked, bringing her to the brink of the first real pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Clinging to him she whimpered as he brought her crashing over into her release before moments later following her into his own release.

***

Their life together was what all great fairytales aspire to.Raine gave Loki many beautiful children, all just as fierce and feisty as their parents. Their passion never wained, simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. They ruled fiercely, wisely, making Asgard more powerful than ever. Every decision was made together. Oh,they fought! Like two cats tied up in a pillow case they fought! They tore the palace up on occasion! But their love always won over, and they came back stronger than ever. It was centuries before they finally passed, in their sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

⚘The End⚘


End file.
